A silver lining on the horizon of eternity
by Shadownebula
Summary: A strange entity appears in Silver's dreams, begging for his help. But just who and what is she? Who is she searching for and what does that have to do with him? And how does Knuckles ancestors fit into the picture? AU, rather Silver and OC focused.


**Info: I suggest that you should read my other story, "_Truth of Chaos_****"** **first before reading this one, it is not strictly necessary but very helpful for understanding this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Sol.**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

It was interesting, the mortal plane, there were so many people of all sizes, shapes, age and species.

There were the low animals who would never quite manage to evolve further, there were plants that would be extinct in a few years and there were high civilisations that would perish through their own arrogance.

The survivors would go on, building new empires doomed to fall at Solaris hand eventually. Like a circle, like a spiral spinning up and up as evolution and civilisation progressed, crossing with other spirals as every decision could create an alternate timeline for her to watch over.

Our story begins in the middle of one of these spirales of timelines, in a universe, on a planet where humans and some animals evolved alongside each other. It begins in a kingdom a good 4.000 years from our present time, at the height of the Echidnas.

This kingdom, this tribe had dedicated it's existence to the protection of the Chaos Emeralds, the doors to a higher plane of existence, eons ago, but now they were starting to strive for power under the leadership of Pachacamac.

In a foolish act the tribe attempted to steal the gems away from their pedestals to use them for themselves, everyone but one lone princess, Tikal. She had spoken to the eternals and her people, trying to avoid a conflict. That was her luck as the Echidnas attacked, unleashing the eternals rage on them, wiping their species off the planet by killing this tribe and sending all others to different dimensions...all except for Tikal and a few of her chosen. The princess was offered a place under the immortals as a consult, she had no choice but to agree.

That history was well known by all remaining Echidnas and was written down in the years when they reclaimed their purpose as guards for the Emeralds. In their history books was always one mistake however, they ever only mentioned Chaos, the eternal of chaos, destruction, water and, by extention, life.

In truth all eternals that bothered with the lesser planes had been present though. Chaos, Solaris, Dark- and Light Gaia, Iblis, Mephiles, Sol and Faheel. All had played their respective parts in punishing the arrogant Echidnas and after their work was done they all returned to the immortal plane together with Tikal, all of them except for the eternal of stars, Faheel.

The day of perfect Chaos first appearance was the day Faheel was lost to them. It was the day age old prophecies began to unfold and the day an age long search would start.

_4.000 years later, present time, Planet Mobius._

_Everything around him was shrouded in darkness, he didn't know where he was, he didn't even know if he was at all, all he knew was the utter blackness around him._

_The darkness seemed to last forever in this strange realm outside if the contexts of time and space, until suddenly a bright, silver-blue light flickered to life, like a precious little flame._

_A head appeared out of the light, followed by a body, a tall, slim body of a female fox. Her fur was snow white except for her muzzle and front which were of a cream colour, she had long, dirty blonde hair falling over her shoulders down to her chest. She was wearing a silver dress with matching sandals and a bracelet on her upper right arm, embroidered with a glowing, cyan symbol._

_This fox was the only source of light in the murky darkness that seemed to swallow up everything except for her and her light._

_She didn't move...just floated there eerily as if in trance or dead...after a while she suddenly, slowly started to open a pair of crystal clear ocean blue eyes, her thick leashes framing them perfectly._

_"I found you my chosen one..." she whispered quietly, her sapphire eyes shining with joy and hope as she declared "I searched a long time for you, young one. Your help is needed...Silver the Hedgehog"._

With a startled cry the white hedgehog sat up in bed, cold sweat running down his brow. 'What, was that?!' he asked himself in his thoughts as he tried to calm his heaving breaths after that dream. As that was what it had been he tried to assure himself, a dream, nothing more.

It could have been one, had it not left a, yet unnoticed by him, faint cyan mark on his right upper arm...


End file.
